Langueur & Béguins
by qianshee
Summary: Poignée de cinq drabbles écrits pour le Bingo de la Ficothèque Ardente. Parce que dans Once Upon a Time, tout le monde a le droit à de l'amour, et tout le monde peut et sait aimer – slash, het, femslash.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **La Ficothèque Ardente organise un bingo pour l'été. On choisit une carte, et le but est donc de faire le plus de lignes de cinq drabbles de 200 mots environ. Et pour mon premier « bingo ! » j'ai choisi ce petit fandom que je viens de dénicher.**

 **Ici, un peu de tout... Surtout de l'imagination ! Mais chut, je sais que je parle trop !**

 **Place à la découverte!**

* * *

 _Grincheux x Nova - Rouge-à-lèvre_

Les fées étaient connues pour être particulièrement jolies, et ce, sans artifices. Cependant, le maquillage, c'était plutôt comique et Nova se plaisait à en essayer régulièrement. Elle testait tout, aucun produit, aucune couleur ne lui échappait, cela sous le regard courroucé de la Fée Bleue. Mais elle, de toute façon, elle n'était jamais satisfaite.

Cette fois, elle avait acquis un bien étrange rouge-à-lèvre, qui ne cessait de l'attirer. Il était multicolore, et une fois appliqué, sa bouche elle aussi l'était. Elle rit. Amusant.

Ainsi parée, elle voleta jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous où elle son amant se retrouvaient tous les jours à la nuit tombée. Elle avait hâte de lui montrer sa trouvaille !

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne fut pas des masses intéressé par cette création. Aussitôt qu'elle parut, ravissante et souriante, il fit la moue et secoua la tête. Puis la réprimanda :

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours obligée d'utiliser ces grimages ? Ne te sens-tu pas assez belle au naturel ? Franchement, Nova, dis-le moi. »

La petite fée sourit et haussa les épaules. Le nain s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Sur la joue.

« En tout cas, moi, ce n'est pas ton rouge-à-lèvre qui m'attire c'est toi. Et juste toi. »

* * *

 _Peter x Félix - baiser_

Lorsque Peter embrassait, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. C'était la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Félix alors que les lèvres du maître du Pays Imaginaire happaient les siennes avec voracité. Non, il ne manquait pas de passion.

Lorsque le baiser se rompit enfin, il lança, goguenard :

« C'est vraiment étrange pour un type qui ne veut pas grandir d'agir comme ça, les enfants ne connaissent pas ce genre de choses. »

Il savait comment provoquer Peter Pan. Et il le faisait très bien.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu, mon cher Félix... »

Touché. La suite risquait d'être fort divertissante.

« Je n'attends qu'à le constater par moi-même... »

Il ne put rien dire de plus le plus petit venait de le coller contre un arbre, le coupant dans ses ironiques répliques, sa bouche emprisonnant la sienne avec vigueur. Tout contre sa cuisse, il sentait quelque chose de dur. Chose qu'il pourrait bientôt lécher, mordiller, avant d'avaler. Il avait hâte. Néanmoins, il lui faudrait encore un peu attendre.

Et pour le faire poireauter, Peter était également très fort. Mais ça en valait la peine. Car leurs petits jeux brûlants étaient vraiment plaisants.

Après tout, on s'amusait toujours au Pays Imaginaire.

* * *

 _Mulan x Aurore - crique_

Mulan écarquilla les yeux lorsque ceux-ci rencontrèrent pour la première fois la surface bleutée de l'océan. C'était tout simplement magnifique ! La crique dans laquelle l'avait emmenée Aurore était superbe. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir suivie.

« C'est fabuleux... » murmura la guerrière, émue.

Elle se tourna vers celle qu'elle aimait. Dans le soleil couchant, rougeoyant, la chaleur auburn de ses cheveux n'en était que plus amplifiée. Elle aussi était sublime. En quelques enjambées, elle fut dans ses bras, à l'embrasser avec émotion. La brune la repoussa doucement.

« Moi, je ne vais pas partir, mais le soleil bien. Regarde plutôt. »

Elle l'entraîna par la main pour s'asseoir à quelques mètres de l'eau. Elles auraient tout le temps de se baigner plus tard. Et de s'aimer.

Pour l'heure, émerveillée, Mulan contemplait un spectacle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Et son cœur, dans sa poitrine, faisait un bruit terrible parce qu'elle sentait la présence de la brune souriante, heureuse à ses côtés. Mais ça n'était pas désagréable.

Lorsque l'astre d'or eut complètement disparu à l'horizon, l'Asiatique se pencha pour offrir un chaste baiser à Aurore. C'était sa façon de lui dire « merci ». Merci pour cette féerie et merci pour cet amour.

* * *

 _Baelfire x Devin - bonnet_

Il n'aurait pas dû écouter la flûte, il n'aurait pas dû suivre Peter. Il n'aimait personne ici. Sauf peut-être une personne. C'était Devin, un garçon aux joues rondes et au regard éteint. Parmi tous, il l'avait immédiatement remarqué. Il faisait tache. Et avait quelque chose en plus.

Il avait un très joli bonnet

Un soir, alors que tous chantaient et dansaient autour d'un feu, comme à l'accoutumée, il s'approcha de l'adolescent occupé à tresser une corde. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui offrit un sourire. L'autre ne le lui rendit pas. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le nouvel arrivant ne se lance enfin :

« Dis, je peux essayer ton bonnet ? Il est joli. »

Les orbes brunes se posèrent sur lui. Une, puis deux secondes passèrent. Et il lui tendit l'objet de ses convoitises. Baelfire s'en saisit et le mit avec contentement. Il était un peu sale, mais ce n'était pas grave.

« T'es plutôt pas mal avec... »

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, et enfin un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Devin. S'il pouvait se faire un allié, un ami ici, ça serait toujours ça de pris.

* * *

 _Blanche-Neige x Ariel - repas en bord de mer_

Proches de la mer, elles partageaient un repas à une taverne en extérieur. Ce n'était pas le meilleur repas qu'il leur avait été donné de goûter, mais ça les satisfaisait pleinement. Car elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre. Et qu'il n'y avait que ça pour leur faire plaisir.

Ou presque. La suite de la soirée risquait d'être chargée en sensations.

« As-tu déjà fait l'amour sous l'eau ? » avait questionné la sirène un peu plus tôt.

Quand Blanche-Neige avait répondu que non, elle avait reçu un sourire entendu. Et malgré cette assurance de la part de la rousse, elle savait pertinemment qu'il en était de même pour elle. Ce serait une première pour toutes les deux.

Alors depuis que l'idée avait été lancée, elles n'attendaient qu'une chose : que leurs regards se lâchent un peu pour que leurs bouches puissent se dépêcher sur ce qui se trouvait dans leur assiette. Malheureusement, c'était toujours ainsi entre elles elles se noyaient mutuellement dans les orbes de l'autre. Sacrés sentiments !

« De toute manière, temporisa finalement la brune presque à contrecœur , la mer ne va pas s'envoler. Profitons un peu de notre premier vrai repas en amoureuses. »

La moue adorable d'Ariel la fit rire. Elle était trop pressée.

* * *

 **Et... Bingo !**

 **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ces petits textes. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les rédiger, pour ma part !**

 **Oh, j'ai un jeu pour vous ! Vous aimez lâcher des ballons dans le ciel ? Vous pouvez produire exactement le même effet en lâchant une review :D**

 **Et... (décidément j'aime bien les « et ») à la prochaine !**


End file.
